


Come With Me

by boazpriestly



Series: No Matter What Universe We're In, I Will Always Find You [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Futuristic Technology, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boazpriestly/pseuds/boazpriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just want to keep Castiel safe, which means bringing Castiel back to Dean's world for good. Castiel isn't so sure that world even exists or that Dean is even real, but anywhere is better than where he's at now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

"You — you can’t be here, Dean." 

"Why not?" 

Castiel looked toward his house, he could see his father at the kitchen table reading the newpaper and drinking his spiked coffee. He looked back to his best friend. “My dad says I’m too old to have imaginary friends.” 

Dean scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m as real as you, Cas.” 

"No one else can see you, Dean. Only me." Cas rubbed his hands together, making his skin red and sore. He looked to see if his father was watching him like he sometimes does; he was watching TV now. 

"I told you why that is, Cas." Dean’s face betrayed the bravado he forced in his voice. Cas’ stomach felt sour; he hated upsetting Dean. 

"I know, but —" 

"You don’t believe me?" 

"It’s not that, it’s just… Dean don’t you think that if people could jump through different universes or dimensions that scientists would be testing all the ways it were possible?" 

A small smirk flitted to Dean’s mouth and left just as fast. “Not if they don’t have the technology to do it,” he said. “Look, your world is great, Cas, but y’all are living in the dark ages when it comes to your tech. I mean, people are still dying from small diseased like AIDS and Cancer. Hell, your cars can’t even reach the atmosphere, yet. Forgive me for saying it, but your scientists wouldn’t be able to find their buttholes if they didn’t have detailed anatomy posters to show them where it was.” 

Cas snickered, trying to hold back his laughter as much as he could while his father was still able to see him. 

"I can show you that I’m not lying, Cas. We can go to my world today. Right now." 

"You’ve been saying that for two years." 

"I know," Dean kneeled down in front of Cas and placed his hands on Cas’ knees. "But we don’t have to wait anymore. My mom said it was okay. She said she wants to meet you." 

Cas bit his lip and tilted his head. “Pretty convenient, don’t you think?” 

"What?" 

"You begging to take me away like we’re living in some kind of fairy tale." 

The hurt was back on Dean’s face; sadness filled his eyes. “Don’t make me pretend like I’ve never seen the bruises he puts on you. Cas. Don’t make me act like I’ve never held you while you cried yourself to sleep because I can’t do it.” Dean reached a hand up and cupped Cas’ cheek. He brushed his thumb under Cas’ eye and Cas leaned in to the touch. “You could be happy with me, in my world. No one cares about two boys kissing each other. We are celebrated and treated like anyone else. We aren’t murdered for just existing; it’s been against the law since before my mom was born — before my grandma, even. You don’t have to be scared to love me.” 

"What if he’s right, though? What if you’re just a figment of my sick mind? If you’re not real, I can’t —" 

Dean pushed his mouth to Cas’, hard, like he was trying to prove just how real he was. “Trust me, Cas. Please.” 

A sob caught in Cas’ throat. He wanted to say okay, to say that he would go with Dean, but his voice refused to work; he nodded instead. Dean smiled, kissed him again, and then stood up. He held out his hand and Cas locked their fingers together. 

"Don’t let go, okay?" 

Castiel glanced back at his house one last time. His father watched him from the kitchen window, eyes hard and uncaring. Dean looked back too, and then Cas’ father’s eyes went wide. 

"He sees you?" 

"Yeah." 

Cas pulled Dean down for another kiss, and this time he smiled into it. Then everything went white. 

****

"You ready for this, kiddo?" Cas pulled at his tie and swallowed hard. His new father, Bobby, batted at his hand. "You’re gonna mess it up," Bobby warned. 

"I’m nervous," Cas admitted, shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot. 

"I can tell." 

"What if I trip or something? What if I get a bloody nose like at Prom?" Cas cringed just from thinking about how he’d smacked into the wall screen and broken his nose on his way to find Dean. The nurse had healed it in less than a couple seconds, but he’d still had to dance with blood on his tux for the rest of the night because the nurse had been out of cleaner tabs, and Dean said it made Cas look like a badass. Cas had gotten laid that night because of the blood, so he kind of counts it as a plus. 

"You think that kid is gonna be any less in love with you if you do?" Bobby asked. 

Cas shook his head. 

"Then what are you worried about?" 

"I don’t know. I just…" Cas fidgeted with his tie again and Bobby sighed, giving up. "Do you ever think of what life would be like if I never came back with Dean?" 

"Sometimes," Bobby admitted. "But then I see how happy you are — how happy everyone is, and it makes me glad they outlawed universe hopping after you came to us.” 

"You think Dean feels the same?" 

"Why are you asking so many questions, son?" 

Cas shrugged. He was happy here, just like Dean had promised, but he didn’t grow up here the way Dean had. He still remembered the beatings he’d gotten for even just looking at another boy, even if he wasn’t attracted to him. And sometimes Dean still has to hold him in the middle of the night as he twists and turns his way out of a nightmare about him and Dean being hunted down and murdered for just being who they are — for loving each other. Dean has never had to face that kind of injustice, and Cas was so grateful for it. But even in the ten years Cas has lived in this world, free of any prejudice against his sexual orientation, he still feared that one day his real father would find him and drag him back. 

Bobby rested a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Home is where people love you, kid. This, right here, is your home. Dean wouldn’t have risked his life by showing himself to your father, all those years ago, if he didn’t feel the same.” Cas smiled. Bobby was right. ”Now leave that damn tie alone and go marry that boy before he thinks you left him at the alter.” 

****

"Pretty convenient, don’t you think?" Cas whispered as they danced together in the middle of the crowd. 

"What?" 

"You begging to take me away like we’re living in some kind of fairy tale." 

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Cas’ cheek. 

"Trust me, Cas." 

"I do, Dean. Forever."


End file.
